I Can Love You Like That
by Guitarchick727
Summary: Sequel to He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not. 10 years after Craig and Autumn graduate from Degrassi, they are reunited. Autumn is now a famous singer and Craig is a journalist. What happens when two flames get back together and try to rekindle some romance?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Here I was sitting in the LAX airport waiting for him to arrive. Why had I answered the phone that day? Why had I agreed to let him stay at my house? What was I thinking on the day of September 20, 2014, exactly 10 years after I walked out of his life he re-entered mine? I still remember that call on that day…

I was sitting outside on my patio doing some last minute detailing on my autobiography. I was at the point of my life when I had moved in with Sean. After that week home, I went back to Toronto to finish my high school education. A year after graduation I had become a singer. Marty Jones, my manager, found me singing in a karaoke bar and decided I was the next best thing. From that moment on my life was different. I barely saw my family or my friends after that.

As I was reading the heartache of junior year at Degrassi High school, the phone started to ring. I reached for the phone placing my pen in my book. "Hello?"

I heard some crackling at the end of the line and a masculine voice, "Autumn? Can you hear me?"

I could hear the voice but didn't know who it was. "Yes, I can hear you. Who is this?" It wasn't Sean's voice beside the fact that Sean had called just an hour ago.

"Autumn, it's Craig…Craig Manning. How are you? I haven't talked to you in a while." Craig? Craig Manning?! Why was he calling? Why was he calling after so long? Craig and I didn't quite rekindle our romance once I got back to Toronto. I had no trust in him. We just acknowledged that we known each other at one point in life. As time had gone along, Craig and I started to become friends again, but no more. Craig and I lost touch soon after graduation and neither one of us had made an effort to contact the other. As far as I knew, Craig was now a journalist for Rolling Stone.

"Craig? Um, hi, it's nice to here your voice. How are things?" Basically I was speechless. I never would have thought Craig would be calling me.

He chuckled softly, "I'm good; I'm good. How are you? How's your book coming along?"

"It's coming along. I was actually just reading over a heartache I had about ten years ago. Ignore me; I'm just a little out of it today. What's going on?" I got up out of my chair and started to pace around the patio.

He took a deep breath and I could tell he was about to ask something big. "I know this is probably a dumb question, but do you think I could stay at your house for a week? Hold on let me explain. I'm not sure if you're publicist told you or not, but I'm doing a week long special with you. I thought it would be a lot easier than trying to work out schedules and all that other stuff…"

Craig? Craig at my house? Before I could rationalize my thoughts I blurted some dumb words that I was sure to regret. "Sure, we're friends. I don't see why not. When are you arriving?"

"I'll be there in two days at 1:48 p.m. I can't wait to see you. I've really missed you." I couldn't help but smile at this.

"Me too. I'll pick you up in two days then. Until then, have a good flight and I'll see you then." I still got a little nervous just his hearing his voice. So nervous that I started to bit my bottom lip like I used to do in high school.

"Thanks, bye Autumn." I hung up feeling almost sad to have him leave me. That's when I realized what I might be getting myself into. Okay, so I have to admit I never really stopped "loving" Craig. It was hard to let go, but he did kill me in high school. Craig was coming here to do a piece on me so I wouldn't let his good looks or his charming wit mess up my head again.

That's why I'm here now at LAX. I'm sitting here waiting for this amazing man to walk back into my life after shutting him out for so long. What was I getting myself into?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I sat here in this uncomfortable plastic chair. The plane had arrived fifteen minutes ago and now I was nervously awaiting this "grand" reunion. People kept giving me strange looks. I was the only person wearing sunglasses and a baseball hat in the airport. I was grateful that no one recognized me, that's all I needed today. I smiled sweetly as people passed me and stared at me.

There was a light tap on my left shoulder. I know it was him. My heart started beating harder and faster. I got up and turned to face him. My eyes from underneath the glasses met his and I saw the boy that I had known so long ago. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped is now muscular arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. My eyes started to tear as I was overwhelmed with joy. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too. I got these for you," he pulled his arms from around my back and in his hand was a dozen white roses that reminded me of the white snow that fell in Toronto. I had never seen snow until that year and now that I was back in California, there was no snow.

I was sure that my face was bright red by now. "Thank you," choked out. I took them and smelled the sweet fragrance they gave off.

"You look good. I can't believe that I haven't seen you in almost ten years. How are things?" He wrapped his left arm over my shoulder and carried his duffel bag over his right.

"Thanks, you look good as well. Yeah, me too, I doesn't feel like ten years, but it has been. Things are going, moving at least. The deadline for my book is coming up fast and I'm not even halfway through with editing. I have a photo shoot, a meet-&-greet, a recording session and a gig all this week. I suppose you picked a good week to come visit me."

"Yikes, I'm sorry. I hope I'm not a burden. Maybe I can help you with the editing, so you have one less thing to worry about. I'm sorry I even asked." Craig chuckled again holding me tighter.

We got to my mustang and got in. "I just hope that it's not a hectic week that I don't have time to relax. Enough about me; what's up with your life? I've read all of your pieces. They're good."

"Thanks, but it's not enough. Like, they send me on cover stories, interviews and reviews, but it's not helping me pay my bills. My phone bill is outrageous because of all the calls I make during the day and the magazine won't pay for it. Then there's the water, electric, phone and internet connection. Life is tough."

My expression had saddened as he explained. "If you need some help with your bills, don't be afraid to ask. I know that must sound really cocky, but I want to help you. Anyway, I'm getting depressed talking about this. How's your fiancé? Skylar, right?"

"Actually, she called it off a few months back. She realized she wasn't ready to get married and ran off with some body builder she met in Las Vegas. I don't think I really loved her anyway. Who's flavor of the week this week?"

I slapped him as I pulled into the driveway of my beachside condo. "Very funny, man whore. I'm quite content on being single. Although, I do miss the feeling of being loved."

We got out of the car and made our way into the house. I walked into the house twirling around with my hands in the air. "Welcome to my humble abode. Make yourself at home."

Craig came and stood by me dropping his suitcase and duffel bag by the door. He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered lightly in my ear, "What are we going to do? Two singles sharing a house together? Two singles who obviously haven't gotten over each other? He pulled his right hand up to touch my jaw line and caressed my cheek. He leaned in and I didn't pull away. I let his kiss consume me and got that same feeling that I had when he first kissed me. It was starting all over again. I was starting to fall, but maybe he would be there to catch me.


End file.
